Birthday wishes
by krostovikraven1
Summary: Its Raven's Birthday and Beast boy wants to give her the ultimate gift. Could it possibly be what she really wants? ... one shot.


**Birthday wish**

"_Dear Diary… I guess that's how I'm supposed to start… another year has gone by. Another Christmas, another Valentine and now… another birthday. and in the eve of each and every one of them, I have voiced my request of no huge celebrations but quiet evenings with my friends, but… on the mornings of each one, I have always wished to myself one thing, and one thing only." _

"_Don't get me wrong dear Diary, although I don't look forward to the extra attention or the loud noise, I do enjoy the company of my friends. Their laughter, their camaraderie and thoughtfulness to bring to life those celebrations are some, if not the few, traits I do look forward to, but, deep inside there is only one thing I would like to get. But every year, the same thing happens… nothing. And I return to my room and "spill the beans" as they say, to you only, my Diary"_

"_I have great appreciation for my friends, they are unique in their own way and not because one is an alien, a half robot, a martial artist and a green skinned with pointy ears boy with God forbid, an aspiration to be a comedian."_

"_No, they are truly special. Starfire has the biggest heart, always with a kind smile and a friendly death trap for a hug. Cyborg is like the big brother I never had. Always trying to make sure we are all ok. Robin, the over analytic boy wonder, always has in mind what's best even if we not always agree, and then there is Beast Boy. Or Garfield, as I just found out a few months ago."_

"_Garfield is… different… in more than one way and very slowly, I have come to appreciate his gestures, his attention and his company. Don't get me wrong, I still think he's annoying but, between you and me… more often than not, I have even come to look forward to his company. His smile is so contagious that it takes a lot from me not to give in and lately, I don't know, is like he watches me from across the room and when I look his way, he looks away"_

"_Perhaps is just my imagination and really the guy just thinks I'm creepy but the truth is, I have changed and from some time now, not only appreciate and look forward to see him but I also need to see him. Like my day is not complete if he's not around. He always has my back in fights with criminals and I know that if I cant sleep, I can count on him to watch a movie or something to keep us entertained, but now… I have come to realize… I want more. More than what he probably does not wish to or is not prepared to give and I'm not sure how to go about it and ask for it."_

"_Perhaps I'm over analyzing things but the fact is, I don't want another Malchior fiasco, which, by the way, Garfield helped me thru it. No, the one thing I want, for Christmas, for Valentine and today, my birthday is… a hug and a kiss from him. I don't care about the parties, or the gifts. I just want him. His company, his smile to be just for me. I want to look into his eyes and tell him how much I love him and hope that he feels the same way too. But… that's all it is… a birthday wish that I cannot say out loud."_

"_Some day dear Diary… some day I will…"_

A knock interrupted Raven's thoughts. "Hey birthday girl, come out already" It was Cyborg with more excitement in his voice than what she has ever mustered in her life. She opened the door and showed half her face covered by the hood of her cloak. He gave her a huge smile and said "Happy birthday little lady! … come, we have a surprise for you"

"Thanks… but that's not.." she tried to say but Cyborg interrupted "Don't even think about saying what I think you're going to say. Today is a very special day, for a very special girl.. C'mon! the others are waiting"

He left no room for argument so she sighed in defeat and followed her friend to the common room. Upon her entrance, everyone else, Starfire, Robin and Beast Boy wished her happy birthday. Awkwardly, she gave them a half a smile and thanked them for the gesture. Starfire flew towards her friend and with a bone crushing hug, showed Raven her affection. After gasping for air for a moment, Robin was next with a gentle squeeze which she returned briefly.

Beast Boy however remained behind with a smile and she nodded at his good wishes but deep inside couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. It seemed she wouldn't even get a hug from him this time. Cyborg was last to hug her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head then he motioned everyone to the kitchen where breakfast, almost lunch, was already made.

There were red, purple and green, yellow and blue balloons with a big banner in bright letters that said "Happy Birthday" and a cut out of her name next to it. On the table, there were small presents and cards. And a cake that Cyborg had made himself. She was told to blew the candles, there were nineteen of them scattered around, and after that, there was confetti and Cyborg started to cut the cake while she opened the presents.

She got a silver brush with encrusted purple jewels from Starfire "To match your mirror" she said although Raven had never considered the portal to her mind a vanity utensil but she thanked the alien anyway.

Robin had found the ancient Egyptian urn she had been looking for to add to her collection. Cyborg got her an antique feather and ink set. The feather being a long, luscious black, almost dark blue of a raven and black ink.

From Beast boy however, there was a greeting card and with sloppy writing added his name to the message already there and a note that said "meet me in the roof at 9 pm tonight". she almost smiled in expectation but when she looked his way, he was busy eating his piece of cake when the alarms went off.

Robin run to the console and after realizing who it was he said "Sorry to cut short your birthday celebration Raven, but Red X is out and about again".

They arrived at the location, they spread out in search for the thief. It was an uncommon target for Red x to be at but really, crime doesn't make sense sometimes. Anyway, the heroes walked in on what regrettably seemed to be, an ambush. Red, rubbery exes flew in all directions. Catching Cyborgs feet making the half robot fall with a thud.

Starfire flew around in the room trying to avoid the ones being aimed at her but the thief was quicker and managed to entangle the alien's hands and feet and she also fell to the ground. The thief blew her a kiss and said "Sorry gorgeous, I am needed elsewhere" and disappeared the moment Robin jumped in his direction, bo staff on hand.

After a few minutes of hand combat, the boy wonder ended up tangled and wrapped at his feet. Beast Boy however was after the thief for other reason. Something in him told him the thief wouldn't keep his mouth shut and tried to catch him before he got to Raven, but as before, when Robin had been the elusive thief, Beast Boy ended up stuck in a sticky rubbery x that would let him transform.

Raven however was more attentive to the attacks, managed to avoid a few before she was trapped in the same way as Beast Boy, with the rubbery x wrapped around over her cloak which didn't let her move her arms anymore. Red X caught her mid air before she slumped on the floor and had his arms wrapped around her too close for beast Boy's comfort. "LET HER GO YOU THIEF!" he yelled from his imprisonment.

"Don't worry kid, I'll just have a word with her" and picked her up in his arms and carried her to the far back of the room around a corner.

"What do you want X?" asked Raven more annoyed than concerned. Really she had never felt threaten by him, in fact, she knew he wouldn't hurt her or any of her friends but was still curious and his actions were getting to her nerves. He put her down on her feet and without a word, gave her a hug and whispered in her ear "Happy birthday Raven"

"What?… how did you know?…" she said in sheer surprise.

"Your secret admirer told me" he said while removing from his belt, a purple ribbon and gently placing it over her eyes and tied it with a knot in the back of her head.

"Secret admirer? Is not so secret if you know about it … and what do you think you're doing?" she said trying to jerk her head away from him but he didn't let her go.

"It is still secret if you're the one who doesn't know but I promised not to tell you… by the way…" he said and thru the barely sheer material of the ribbon, she could see his silhouette and saw him remove his mask and got closer, and she felt his hands gently grab her face before soft, warm lips placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. Raven gasped in surprise. That was the last thing she had expected from him.

She shook her head which cause the ribbon to fall from her eyes but he had his mask back on. "That was my gift to you demon girl". she blinked at his words and could only say "Thanks"

"GET AWAY FROM HER !" Yelled Beast Boy and charged towards the thief who didn't flinch at the sight of a gorilla approaching fast. Instead, he placed his finger under her chin and said "If it wasn't for him I would've given you a real kiss" and then turned to Beast Boy and said "She's all yours kid" and disappeared right before two huge arms cut through the air in the failed attempt to capture him.

He turned back human and held her by the shoulders "Raven, are you ok? Did he do anything to you?… because of he hurt you, I swear I'll…"

"No Beast boy, he didn't hurt me, he just… wished me happy birthday" she said with a frown, still confused as to what had just happened.

"Did he say anything else?" he asked suspiciously but she just shook her head no, still distracted but at some point she thought she heard him say "Stupid thief"

When the others finally arrived and found out what the thief's intentions had been they had just looked at each other in confusion. Cyborg scratched the back of his head and Robin crossed his arms over his chest with an arched eyebrow then frown at Starfire's expression of hidden wonder.

Beast Boy however, had remained silent while he untangled Raven from the sticky x and avoided eye contact with her until he noticed the ribbon around her neck. When he asked about it on their way out, she had told him not to worry about it and undid the knot but he did noticed her put it in one of the compartments of her belt. he silently cursed at the thief again, this time in not so innocent manner.

A few blocks into the city on their way home, another alarm in the car went off. The panel on the dashboard showed the location of a new electronics store down town. Control Freak had escaped prison again. They turn around at the next boulevard and headed to their new target.

Upon arrival, a chaos reigned as people, customers and employees of the store alike run around in fear. Once inside , the heroes saw why. Every single piece of electronics had come to life and as soon as the fat criminal saw them, he laughed and pointed his remote control at them and sent cable cords slithering their way to trap them.

The five heroes kicked, punched, pulverized and dismantled piece after piece of every freaky electronic device that seemed to smile right before their attack but finally, the criminal ran out of "minions" and was cornered in a wall that was covered in flat screen Tvs. When he had no way out, he smiled evilly and said "Behold Titans, for I have the ultimate trick under my sleeve"

With the push of a button on his remote, every single tv showed the five heroes and the criminal. "The greatest network ever built by men is now at my mercy. Behold citizens of Jump City and the world…" he yelled just to make sure he was being heard.

Beast boy was next to Raven when he spoke out loud "he wouldn't…" but it was too late. Control freak revealed his new trick "… For today I give you the news… TODAY! JUNE 6, IS THE BIRTHDAY OF OUR OWN TITAN ,RAVEN!"

There was stunned silence for a split second before Beast Boy remembered to move and jumped at the criminal making him shriek in fear when a huge green bear swung its arm at his massive form, sending him spiraling against one section of Tvs behind him, causing the fat criminal to drop his remote which Robin caught mid air and turned it off and all the network by smashing it on the floor.

Raven came out of her shock and encased the criminal in her dark energy and with glowing red eyes she confronted him "How do you know about my birthday… who told you!"

"hehe.. Um… well, who… who else…" he said but a growling Beast Boy stare him down with a menacing look on his face while Raven was growling on her own, too upset to notice.

"Well?!" she insisted.

"your.. Um… your…secret admirer… yes, that's it.. Your secret admirer" he said nervously for he had never felt the chill of ravens powers or the menacing stance of the changeling.

"What?!" she said more in surprise than in anger and her eyes turned back to normal. A few minutes later, Robin walked up to them with a police officer in tow to apprehend the criminal. But right before he was shoved into the police car he yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAVEN!"

"Don't worry Titans, this time he will be sent to a mayor security prison" said the officer then turned to Raven and with a slight nod he said "By the way, Happy Birthday miss Raven" and turned around without waiting for a response and got in the car and left with the criminal.

As soon as the police car left, they were swarmed by fans and local news reporters.

"I am such a big fan of yours miss raven.. Happy birthday!" said an excited teenage girl.

"Raven… is it true today is your birthday?" said a news reporter shoving the microphone up close to the empath

"Raven, how did Control Freak find out about your birthday?"

"Raven, did you authorize for the criminal to publicly announce your birthday live to the world?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RAVEN!" yelled a group of people in a van passing by. Raven was feeling overwhelmed and frustrated. Question after question attacked her while her friends were trying to make their way to her through the crowd.

Raven couldn't take anymore and yelled "ENOUGH!" suddenly she felt a tug at her cloak and turned sharply in its direction revealing white glowing eyes, all to discover a little girl hiding behind the legs of her mother.

There was silence for a moment as they slowly realized the empath was getting upset and not sure what she would do about the little girl. Raven sensed the fear on the child and with all her might, tried to calm down enough and after blinking a few times, her eyes were normal once more.

"Yes?" she managed to say and very cautiously, the little girl came out and extended her arm with a stuffed Beast Boy figure. "you're my favorite miss Raven, happy birthday".

Raven took the stuffed doll and almost smiled at the sight. "Thanks!" she said with almost a smile . She had always wanted one of those but was too embarrassed to go in public to get one. "Are you sure you want to give me this?" the little girl nodded vigorously with a smile. Raven then placed the doll under her cloak right before the real Beast Boy came to stand next to her, hoping he didn't see her new gift. The little girl squealed in delight at the sight of the changeling who smiled broadly at her and Raven used the distraction to phase thru the ground and disappear from the crowd.

A couple of hours later, the heroes had all gathered in the common room to watch the tv, but like any mayor hit of a celebrity, in every single channel, the news of Raven's birthday was the top story. They settled on the channel who's reporter had been at the scene. The camera had caught the moment when the empath disappeared on the ground and then Robin was attacked with the same questions.

"_We thank all of you on behalf of our friend Raven for the sincere birthday wishes. As of right now we don't know how Control freak came to find out that information but we can assure you we will have a deep investigation in the matter"_

"_Robin, will we find out the birth dates of the rest of the Titans?"_

"_Robin, are you old enough to get married yet?'" _said a fan girl from behind the reporter.

"_Beast Boy will you marry me?" _said another one fan girl.

"_That and any other personal information will remain t every Titan's decision to reveal. Today was an isolated incident… thank you for your understanding…" _said Robin into the microphone before they run out of the crowd with more marriage proposals for Starfire and Cyborg. And at the complains of fans and reporters the T-car drove away.

The tv went off with a frustrated group. Cyborg was on one end putting the remote back on the table, glad for the silence for once. Robin was rubbing the bridge of his nose with eyes tightly shut trying to scare away the headache that was making its way to be more noticeable.

Beast boy who was sitting in between Starfire and Raven with his arms on the back of the couch, had his head hanging back and said "Sheesh, what a day"

"That was… interesting… friend Raven, you seemed really upset, did you get a chance to meditate and calm down?" asked Starfire, remembering the looks of fear the crowd had when she turned to the little girl.

"I am… fine Star. I did meditate for a while before you guys came back"

"I wonder how did Red X and Control freak find out about your birthday… today was just… weird" said Cyborg getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"And all those people… Raven did you hear how many marriage proposals we got?" said Beast Boy with a smile.

"I noticed" she said in her monotone. Beast Boy glanced at the clock and yawned. Got up, wished everybody goodnight and from the door glanced at Raven with a lingering look then left. She remembered his note then and after a few minutes, she also excused herself for the night and thanked them for the gifts.

On her way to the stairs that lead to the roof top, se passed Beast Boy's room. She started to feel butterflies in her stomach almost in anticipation and glided instead up the stairs. When she opened the metal door that gave her exit to the rooftop, felt a soft cool breeze on her face and bare legs. Her cloak moved in sync with the wind as she walked towards the edge. It was dark and the soft glow of the full moon gave the rooftop a peaceful sight.

She looked around but there was no sight of him. She sat down on the edge and took a deep breath "_maybe he really was tired"_ she thought. She looked over at the city lights then at the reflex ion of the moon in the apparently tranquil waters that surrounded the Tower then up at the sky to the shining stars.

"They are not as beautiful as you are Rae" Beast Boy said softly next to her. So lost in her own thoughts she had been that she never heard the door open and close or his steps towards her. She blushed at his complement and had to look away before she said "Thanks"

He moved closer. While she was facing the water, he was facing the door to which they both emerged from. She tried to ignore his thigh brushing against hers and kept on looking at the water.

"I thought you were tired" she asked. Trying to fill in the silence.

"When is about you, I am never tired, or busy" he said softly with a blush of his own warming up his cheeks. She was blushing as well but didn't look at him, instead, she kept asking questions.

"Why did you want me to come up here at this time?" he fidgeted with his fingers for a moment before answering. " because the other would be in bed by now and I didn't want them to see… what I'm going to give you for your birthday"

"Beast Boy I don't…"

"Garfield… call me Garfield" he said while finally looking into her eyes which went wide for a moment in surprise. "Really? Are you sure you want me call you that?"

He nodded softly and slowly he lifted his hand to her face and caressed her cheek. "You never told me what were you going to give me" she whispered, not trusting her voice with her nerves going haywire again. A light bulb exploded somewhere nearby. He smiled and said "can I show you instead? He whispered. She didn't know when or how he had gotten so close to her. She barely nodded, afraid to break the moment and then with a soft brush of his nose on hers, his lips found hers.

At first it was soft and gentle. Almost afraid, but then the kiss intensified as they learned each other's rhythm. He tasted her lips, so soft and sweet and to her, his lips were the most enticing thing she could ever get addicted to. And somehow her left hand was behind his neck pulling him to her while her right hand rested on his chest. He had an arm around her waist while the other was cupping her face pulling her to him.

Finally, after a few breathless minutes they pulled apart. He looked into her eyes and she smiled at him and this caused for him to smile even more and pulled her into a hug. "Happy Birthday Raven, I love you" he whispered in her ear. He felt her body tense and for a moment thought she might regret the moment but she surprised him and said "I love you too, Garfield"

"You do?" he said pulling apart, hope in his eyes. She nodded. "Since when?" he said as he let go of her and sat straight again. "For almost two years… I just didn't know if you even liked me" she said looking down at the shore where the waves broke on the rocks. He pulled her chin and made her look at him again.

"Raven… I've been in love with you since I met you. And from that first moment, the only thing that has gone thru my head is how beautiful you are, how sweet can you be when you want to, and even though I know you don't like to be around people much, you still manage to be kind to the kids. You're are always there when I have needed you the most and I've tried to do the same"

She was at a lost of words and thought back about how many times she had been mean to him when he only wanted to give her what she has been craving almost her entire life… love. Then as if by memory, he run his hand oven her belt and found the compartment where she had stored the purple ribbon Red X had left on her neck. She said nothing and she just watched him take it out and fidget with it for a moment.

"Does he mean anything to you?" he asked softly after a while. Still looking down at the piece of fabric.

"He's a thief Garfield, and this… just represents a memory … which reminds me, how did he know about today?" Garfield scuffed in self mockery.

"I told him and that's how I found out he likes you"

"You told him? .. How did that happened?"

_Two days ago_

Beast Boy had gone to the local jewelry store where he had seen a purple heart pendant he wanted to get for Raven's birthday. But, unfortunately, he didn't have enough and was so lost in thought that he didn't noticed Red X leaned against the wall in a dark corner, watching him. The store was deserted except for an employee rummaging around some boxes he had just received in special delivery for the store.

"You know kid, if I was you, I wouldn't waste time with a rock when you can just tell her how you feel." this caused Beast boy to jump back at the sound of the familiar voice and immediately took a fighting stance.

"What are you doing here Red X?"

"I was about to … borrow some of this treasures when I saw you. And judging by the color of the rock, my guess is that you have your eye on the demoness" he taunted, not moving from his relaxed pose and even crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't call her that, it makes her uncomfortable… and well. Is her birthday in two days and I still have nothing to give her" he said with slumped shoulders and looking back at the jewel.

"You know kid, she doesn't strike me for the shallow kind and if you don't want to tell her why don't you show her how you feel"

"That's what I want, but I cant afford it…" he said nodding at the pendant.

"Not with the rock kid. A kiss, a kiss says more that a thousand words and has more weight than a colored rock. Like I said, if I were you, I wouldn't waste time, in fact, I wouldn't mind giving her a … birthday kiss of my own"

"What?.. You like her?" Beast Boy said narrowing his eyes.

"What's not to like, she's hot… anyway kid, think about it" and then disappeared before anyone else came in the store.

_Present _

Raven raised an eyebrow "So, all this was his idea?" she asked, somewhat disappointed.

"No, no. I wanted to do it for some time now, but I didn't know how to… go about it without offending you or getting mad but then, he gave me the incentive I needed"

"And what was that? Telling you what to do?"

"No, telling me what he was going to do if I didn't"

"ok, lets pretend that makes sense, what about Control Freak?

"um… also my fault"

_36 hours ago_

Beast Boy went into the music and electronics store and tried to find a romantic cd to play for Raven in the rooftop. When he found it however, a cable wrapped around the case of the cd and snatched it from his hand.

"Hey.. What gives…" protested the green Titan when he noticed the smug smile on the fat criminal.

"So, Beast Boy… who is this for…"

"Give it back Control Freak and don't get on my way dude. I'm not having a good day"

"Aww poor Beast Boy, tell me is this Starfire?" he said her name in a melodic out of tune tone.

"No dude, Raven's birthday is tomorrow and… arg… you know what, never mind, just give it back and give up already"

"No, I don't think so… you need me"

"What? And what makes you think that?"

"For starters, you cant just… give her this or make her listen to it. She doesn't strike me as the.. Mushy kind. No, no.. for that demon goddess would have to be a grand event… oh… I know.. Announce it to the world… and by doing so, you will also announce your feelings for her… go big dude… big"

"oh.. I'll go big alright" Beast Boy said before turning into a T-Rex and scaring the villain into whimpers until the police arrived.

_Present_

"You know Raven, I knew what the other were going to give you and I felt bad because I couldn't compete with them. The only thing I have left … is my heart… and is yours forever"

Raven's eyes blurred with her tears. And without a word she gave him a kiss and hugged him. "Garfield… do you have any idea what I have been wanting for the last two years? Not only for my birthday but Christmas and… Valentine's day as well?" he shook his head no with curiosity.

"A hug and a kiss from you… but now that I've had them…I just realized, I want more… not only on those special occasions but… always and forever.

Garfield was so happy that he didn't know how or when he got up with raven in his arms and embraced her fiercely and kissed her tenderly oblivious to the fact that at the far corner of the rooftop, a telescope like camera had just snapped pictures from the moment they stepped outside.

Inside the common room, the other three Titans watched with grins on their faces how the new couple came to be.

"This is glorious… our friends have finally admitted their feelings for one another… now, let us partake in the arranging of the book of scraps with this wonderful images" said Starfire in exuberant emotion, flying around the room while Cyborg and Robin picked the most appropiate pictures.

…

_Three years later_

It was the moment of the reception. The wedding had been a beautiful affair to which every Titan and honorary Titan had attended. Even members of the Justice League were present to commemorate this life changing event.

The wedding between Beast Boy ( Now known as Changeling) and Raven from the original Teen Titans. Groom and bride at the peak of their happiness and joy. After the reception and when everything was quiet for them in their suit. A blushing Raven was trying to take her mind from the huge bed in the room, the one that would represent their first night as husband and wife, their first night together in intimacy.

So, she walked to her suitcase to a delicately wrapped present that Starfire had insisted on her to bring with them to their honeymoon. Beast Boy was equally nervous and so, welcomed the distraction. They both sat at the edge of the bed and between giggles and whispers finally opened the present from their friends.

It was a scrapbook with candid pictures of them along the years. But upon closer inspections, they realized, it wasn't just a photo album, but the story of their romance together. Lingering looks, smiles and even gestures. They were surprised, to say the least because, even thought they remembered the settings and situations, they never saw anyone with a camera in hand and some of these pictures had very particular angles.

When they got to the pictures of their first kiss, a neatly hand written title said "Birthday Wish" Starfire, no doubt, had gotten the idea when they had finally decided to tell their friends about their romance. Little did they know their friends were already documenting every step of the way. Even in the times the now married couple had no clue of what the future held for them.

the end

_So i was trying to get this out still on the June 6th, which by the way is my own birthday, but i got back too late ad finished it at 3:45 am today. so technically is my birthday gift to me.. Yay! so anyway, i hope you like it. is a one shot and i got the idea yesterday morning at work while my friends sang me happy birthday. i thought it was a cute idea considering that that is my own birthday wish. a hug and a kiss from the guy i've had a crush on for the longest time, but, since it didnt happened, i had to use my imagination instead. hope you like it. Please let me know... Review, review._


End file.
